


The Cream In Her Coffee

by IceCubes



Category: Castle
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, F/M, Food Kink, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, kink of the castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "He's the cream in my coffee" Kate has a new favourite addition to her coffee- Castle's cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cream In Her Coffee

She watches him go as he walks out of the bedroom, just wearing his boxers, the interplay of muscles on his back catching her eye. They have the loft to themselves this weekend, and the enthusiastic and loud bout of morning sex they’d just finished having was a celebration of that. Lying on her stomach, the sweat still cooling on her body, she can still feel a mixture of their fluids sliding out of her cunt, over the still-too-sensitive tip of her clit. 

She knew she had to go get cleaned up soon, but first she really wanted her morning coffee. 

The noise of him working the machine in the kitchen reaches her ears as her fingers slide down to reach between her legs, skirting the recovering bundle of nerves to coat themselves in their combined stickiness, scooping up as much of the creamy juices as she can before bringing them back up to her mouth. 

Her tongue darts out, licking slowly. She loves the taste of him, the taste of them mixed together. Pungent, salty, tangy, tarty and ever so hot. His thicker, whiter semen and her more clear ejaculate, the evidence of their sex. They both love tasting it, eating. Sometimes he goes down on her straight after her comes inside her, other times she’ll kiss him after sucking him off, holding it inside her mouth and then passing it back and forth between them with kisses, getting sloppy and messy around their mouths but thoroughly luxuriating in the taboo of it. 

She sucks her fingers cleaning, her tongue lingering on every little groove and wrinkle, making sure she swallows every single little droplet. She’s almost ready to reach down into her cunt for seconds when he walks through the door with two cups, and then she decides on another idea instead. 

He sits down on the bed, resting both cups on the table at the side, leaning over to kiss her. She leans into it, biting at his lip till he lets tongue sweep into his mouth. With one hand she slides over his stomach till she finds the top of his boxers, then moves down to let her fingers run over his thick, fat cock. 

He breaks the kiss finally by leaning backwards, a slight grin on his face.

“Mm, naughty girl. I can taste what you’ve been eating.”

“I’m still hungry babe…I know it might be a little soon, but can I have some of your ‘special cream’ in it.”

His cock jerks in her fingers as she finishes speaking and she knows she has him now. They’d been only a few months into their relationship when she’d revealed to him how much this fetish did it for her, how wet it made her to imagine his cum on her food, in her drink. He’d taken to it like a natural, saving his loads, letting her jerk him off on her toast, her soup and once very memorably across her stack of pancakes. 

But this was her extra special little treat, because coffee was the symbol of their love for each other, and she adored it when he made her coffee so it gave her extra special kick when it came with his cum inside. 

She eased his boxers off as he stood up, his cock already at half-mast and shiny with her juices. She replaced her fingers with her mouth, keen to get him off quickly, swallowing half his length as she worked him with her lips and tongue and throat, her fingers cradling and massaging his balls. Soon enough he’s hard as steel inside her mouth, and she feels the familiar tingle of arousal and anticipation run through as soon as he grips the side of her head, an electric current from her nipples to her cunt, which is getting hotter and wetter every passing second, as she works her mouth faster and faster, increasing the pressure and the sensation. 

“Oh God, Kate, I’m about to…”

She withdraws her mouth in an instant, eager to not waste his climax, quickly picking up her mug and bending his cockhead slightly towards inside it. He finishes himself off with two quick strokes of his hand as she watches. Three spurts of thick, white semen land in the mug, on the rim and some of it on her chest behind it. It’s much smaller than his usual load because of the short recovery time, but she’ll take it. She stirs in his seed into her coffee with a small spoon, watching him watch her, his blue eyes wide and dark. It makes him hot to see her imbibe too. Before she drinks, she carefully wipes up every spatter of it on her body, her nipples tightening into peaks as she brushes over them, and eats it up off her fingers. 

The first sip of coffee has that perfect, slightly-salty aftertaste that she should find disgusting but instead finds all too arousing. She eases her legs apart, giving him a good view as her fingers teaser her wet folds, occasionally brush over her clit as she plays with herself while drinking.

By the time they finish their coffees, they’re both ready to go again…


End file.
